


Wax on, Wax off

by StereKDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Porn, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a secret. He waxes his chest. One day, Stiles arrives at the Hale house just as Derek's about to start his waxing routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax on, Wax off

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened when I saw a couple of pictures on tumblr of Tyler Hoechlin with chest hair. Yeah.

Derek put in the canister of wax into the microwave and punched in 2:22 and hit start. As the microwave fired the wax up, Derek pulled his shirt off and scowled at the hair that had sprouted. It felt like it had been only a week since the last time he had waxed his chest.   
  
Derek rolled his eyes and picked up the paper strips and laid them side by side on the table. He sat down and picked up the box, turning it upside down and catching the wooden stick as it fell out. He set it down on the table. Then, he looked at the box and read the instructions on the back.   
  
Derek didn’t need to read the instructions; he already knew what to do. He had been waxing himself for a very long time. He was just killing time, waiting for the timer on the microwave to ding.   
  
The microwave dinged and Derek tossed aside the box and opened the microwave door, pulling the wax out. He picked up the wooden stick and stirred the wax a few times before putting it back in and adding another minute on the timer.  
  
Derek leaned back against the chair, waiting. He watched the timer tick down. When the timer hit 15 seconds, his ears perked up. An engine was pulling into the clearing in front of the house.  
  
Stiles’ Jeep.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
Derek shot right up and grabbed all of the paper strips and shoved them back into the box, grabbed the little fold-up instruction manual/helpful tips paper and forced it into the box as well. He slid the box behind the microwave just as it dinged, the wax done.  
  
Derek heard the door of the jeep close.  
  
 _Why the fuck is he here? God damn it._  
  
The wooden stick was still on the table, so Derek grabbed it and opened the microwave door, dunked it into the wax canister, and slammed the door close.   
  
Derek looked around, making sure everything was hidden from sight. The box and the paper strips were behind the microwave, okay. The wax and the stick, inside it. Okay. What else? That’s all?  
  
Derek couldn’t shake the feeling he was missing something, but it was too late. The front door swung open.  
  
“Hey Derek! I know I wasn’t supposed to come today, but --”  
  
Stiles stopped talking. Derek was standing upright in front of the microwave, staring at him. He could feel and smell Stiles’ confusion and he mentally cursed.  
  
 _Damn it, what did I forget? What is he seeing?_  
  
“Derek?”  
  
 _Maybe it’s something else._  
  
“What, Stiles?”  
  
“Uhh, since when did you have hair on your chest?” Stiles mumbled, trying to not stare right at Derek’s chest.  
  
Derek looked down at his chest.   
  
_Oh. Right. I forgot about that. Goddamnshitfuck._  
  
“Umm,” Derek stammered. “I don’t.” He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. “I’m just dirty. Been out running, doing wolfy stuff, you know?”  
  
 _Wolfy stuff? Real smooth, Derek. You’re starting to sound like Stiles._  
  
“Wolfy stuff?” Stiles gaped at Derek. Derek stared at him. “What do you want, Stiles?”  
  
Stiles walked toward Derek far too quickly for Derek’s liking. “Pull your shirt up,” he said as he reached Derek.   
  
“I’m not going to give you an image for your fantasy tonight,” Derek dismissed. Stiles went red and stammered, “I was -- I wasn’t asking for that!” Then his eyes widened and narrowed. A smile appeared, one that genuinely freaked Derek out.  
  
“Scott waxes too, you know? He’s an early bloomer, and ever since he’s been with Allison, he’s been freaking out and asking me to help him wax properly. I know what hot wax smells like.”  
  
Derek’s adam’s apple bobbed slightly, but Stiles caught it.  
  
“Move, Derek. I need to use the microwave.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
Stiles stared at Derek. “You going to move?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Stiles walked by him and Derek growled. For a second, Stiles froze. Then, he resumed and brushed Derek’s shoulder as he reached over to pop open the door to the microwave.  
  
Derek closed his eyes, his throat stuck between groaning and growling.  
  
“Derek, shirt off, now.”  
  
“I told you, I’m not giving --”  
  
“Derek, just shut the fuck up and take it off.”  
  
Derek opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles cleared his throat but remained firm in his stance. “Take it off. Please?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I want to see your boobs! Why do you think?”  
  
Derek growled again.   
  
“Bad wolf! No growling!”  
  
Derek’s growl grew louder and he turned to Stiles, his eyes flashing red.  
  
“That doesn’t scare me,” Stiles lied. “Might as well stop trying. Just take it off.”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes.   
  
“If you’re physically incapable of doing it because you’re overwhelmed by my hotness, I understand. I’ll help you take it off,” Stiles said, reaching for the hem of the shirt. Derek grabbed his wrist and stared at it.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“You don’t seem to remember how to take your shirt off, so I’m teaching you how. See, first, you grab this part,” Stiles said as he gripped the bottom of the shirt, “and with the other hand, you --”  
  
“Stiles, shut the fuck up.”  
  
Stiles stopped talking, but he didn’t let go of Derek’s shirt. Derek’s hand was still on his wrist, but his hold had loosened slightly. Stiles took this as a sign to continue. Slowly, he pulled Derek’s shirt up, his eyes on Derek’s the entire time.   
  
_He reeks of arousal. I really should stop him. We shouldn’t be doing this._  
  
Instead, Derek let go of Stiles’ wrist. His eyes turned red once again and Stiles swallowed. Stiles used his other hand to help pull the shirt up above Derek’s head. He waited for Derek to raise his arms, but he never did. So, he pulled it over Derek’s head and let the shirt rest against the back of his neck.   
  
“Good thing I’m not a teacher,” Stiles chuckled nervously. “I’m not very good at teaching. I forgot to tell you you’re supposed to raise your arms too.”  
  
Derek growled softly.  
  
“Although you don’t need to, this is kinda hot.”  
  
 _I need to put a stop to this._  
  
Stiles’ eyes dropped down to Derek’s chest and specifically, the hair that rested there.  
  
“Why do you wax?”  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“I asked first.”  
  
Derek growled. Stiles’ eyes remained glued to his chest and Derek could smell even more arousal rolling off him.   
  
“I don’t care. I’m not answering that question.”  
  
“I refuse to answer yours too, then.”  
  
Derek growled and pushed him back against the wall and said, “Why do you care?”  
  
Stiles groaned as his head banged against the wall. “Jeez, Derek, that wasn’t necessary,” Stiles lambasted. The extra burst of arousal contradicted the tone of his voice, however.  
  
“ _Why_ do you care?” Derek growled.  
  
Stiles sighed. “It’s stupid. Nevermind.”  
  
Derek let go of him and stood up straight. “What’s it?”  
  
Stiles muttered, “I just think chest hair is sexy, okay?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Chest hair is sexy, okay? Happy? I like chest hair! I like men who have hairy chests! Do you need me to shout it?”  
  
“Chest hair is not sexy,” Derek said flatly.  
  
Stiles scoffed. “Yes, it is.”  
  
“No, it’s not.”  
  
“Did someone turn off your nose? I could have swore you werewolves had super noses.”  
  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
“I know you can smell my arousal,” Stiles deadpanned. “And you can hear my heartbeat. You know I’m not lying. Chest hair _is_ sexy.”  
  
Derek glared at Stiles.  
  
 _He really isn’t lying._   
  
Stiles’ hand crept closer to Derek’s chest. Derek didn’t even notice until Stiles’ finger grazed his nipple. He looked down at Stiles’ hand, incredulous.   
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“What’s it with you and stupid questions, today? What do you think I’m doing?”  
  
Stiles’ fingertips skimmed over the Derek’s skin and dug into the hair. Derek froze up, staring at Stiles’ hand. Stiles looked at Derek haltingly, then decided he had his approval to continue. He pressed into Derek’s skin until the hair tickled Stiles’ palm.  
  
Stiles curled his fingers, the nails raking through the hair, leaving behind strips of reddened skin behind. Stiles felt a rumble build in Derek’s chest and he sucked in air.  
  
“Fuck,” Stiles whispered. Derek raised his head and looked at Stiles. Derek’s eyes were still red. Stiles said, “I’ve always wanted to do this, but I didn’t ever think it’d feel this good, touching you like this.” Derek said nothing. He did, however, involuntary push out his chest. Stiles groaned and spread his hand flat on his chest.  
  
“Your heartbeat... it’s racing,” Stiles whispered. “What does that mean?” Derek remained silent. Stiles tore his gaze away from Derek’s eyes and focused on his chest again. He leaned closer and his lips brushed against the center of Derek’s chest, where the majority of the hair was. It was also where the heart was.  
  
Stiles felt Derek’s heart pound against his lips and he pursed them, kissing the skin. Derek’s hands flew up and grabbed Stiles’ head and pulled him away from his chest. Stiles’ eyes grew wide in fear, but Derek pressed his lips against his, and the back of Stiles’ head found the wall again.   
  
It was a quick and a rough kiss, but it was everything Stiles was hoping for. Derek pulled back, his eyes burning even brighter. Derek stepped back but Stiles reached around Derek’s back and pulled him back, their bodies crashing. Stiles kissed Derek and this time, their tongues found action.   
  
Derek licked Stiles’ lips, his teeth, his tongue, his chin, and his neck. Stiles moaned as Derek nibbled and sucked on his neck.  
  
“Fuck yes, Derek, fuck. Keep doing that. Don’t stop, god damn it.”  
  
Derek pulled back, panting. “Damn it, Stiles. What have you done to me?”  
  
Stiles looked at Derek, bewildered. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Nobody has ever made me feel this way, not even...”  
  
 _Kate?_ Stiles thought, but he refused to say the name.   
  
“I don’t know what about you that makes me go crazy, but you do. Fuck.”  
  
“You make me go crazy too,” Stiles said, smiling. “Now, get back on my neck.”   
  
Derek grinned and dove back in, sucking another bruise.  
  
“Shit, Derek, fuck yes, keep doing that, oh yeah.”  
  
Derek pulled off again. “Does anything ever get you to shut up? If I fuck you, will you shut up?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Stiles admitted. “You should try and see, though.”  
  
Derek growled and picked Stiles up into a fireman carry and went up the stairs. Stiles thought he ought to protest, but he liked it, so he didn’t. Derek kicked the door of his bedroom open and tossed Stiles down on his bed.  
  
“You actually have a bed. I thought you’d have just a mattress or maybe a nest made out of leaves, or --”  
  
“Stiles, shut up and take your clothes off,” Derek muttered, unbuckling his belt. Stiles closed his mouth and tore off his clothes so fast, Derek was staring at a naked Stiles before he could get his jeans off. He kicked the jeans and shoes and socks off, and made to slip his arms out of his shirt, but Stiles said, “Don’t. Leave that on.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s sexy. Shut up, Derek! I decide what’s sexy, not you, since you obviously don’t know what sexy is.”  
  
Derek narrowed his eyes. “Fine,” he said as he climbed on top of Stiles and bit his lower lip a little harder than he should have. It was a small punishment.  
  
Stiles groaned but wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and pulled his body onto his, and bit Derek’s lips in revenge. Derek tasted his own blood and grinned evilly at Stiles.  
  
“Oops?” Stiles offered. Derek scoffed and pushed Stiles’ head to one side and bit down on the exposed side. He licked at the teeth marks he left behind and then bit down on his skin again, and licked.  
  
“Fuck, Derek. That hurts. Don’t stop, though, don’t fucking stop. Oh shit, Derek, Derek. Derek.”  
  
Every time Stiles uttered his name, Derek’s cock grew harder. Derek ground his cock against Stiles’ body and kissed at the bite marks, sucking on them lightly.  
  
“Derek, I can feel your cock, and it’s big. Please tell me you have lube.”  
  
“What if I don’t?” Derek teased.  
  
Stiles gulped. “Then it’s going to hurt.”  
  
“It’s going to hurt either way,” Derek said. “Lucky for you, I do have some.” Derek reached under the mattress and pulled out a bottle of lube.   
  
“Oh goody. Where’s the condom?”  
  
“I don’t have one.”  
  
Stiles gaped. “What grown man doesn’t have a condom?”  
  
“I had absolutely no plans on having sex with anyone for a long, long time, Stiles.”  
  
“Good to know I shot that plan in the ass,” Stiles grinned. “Get down on your back, I want to be on top.”   
  
Derek raised an eyebrow but followed Stiles’ instructions. He laid down on his back and Stiles straddled his lap.   
  
“God, you’re fucking amazing,” Stiles whispered, looking down Derek’s body. His hands rolled across his abs and into the chest hair. He leaned down and sucked on both of Derek’s nipples, his hands scratching Derek’s sides. Stiles rolled his hips up and down Derek’s cock, trapping it in between his ass cheeks, grinding.   
  
Derek let out a groaned gasp and he grabbed Stiles’ arms and pulled him up so they could kiss. Stiles’ body had gone high enough for Derek’s cock to be released from its prison and it sprung up high, slapping against Stiles’ ass.   
  
Stiles bit at Derek’s lip again and let go, grinning. He grabbed the lube and popped open the cap, pouring the contents on Derek’s cock. Derek winced as the coldness of the lube snaked down the shaft of his cock. Stiles swept a finger down Derek’s cock and rubbed the lube around his hole.   
  
“I can’t wait to have that inside me,” Stiles said, licking his lips. He poured some more lube onto his fingers and rubbed it around his hole, moaning lightly. He added some more lube onto Derek’s cock, just in case.   
  
Stiles closed the cap and tossed the bottle. It landed near Derek’s head. Derek looked at it then looked back at Stiles, who had just grabbed his cock and was pointing it at his hole.  
  
“Whoa, hold on, we should loosen you up first, especially if you’re a virgin.”  
  
“No, we shouldn’t.”  
  
“Stiles, it’s going to hurt.”  
  
“I know. It’ll be okay, though. I just want the first thing inside me to be your cock, not your fingers or anything else. It needs to be your cock.”  
  
“Stiles, --”  
  
“Derek, I’m sure. I want it.”  
  
“We’re going slow. Really slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“You won’t,” Stiles promised. Derek groaned as he felt the tip of his cock brush against Stiles’ hole. Stiles leaned back down and put his lips on Derek’s, just as he pushed back against his cock. Derek groaned into Stiles’ lips as he felt the head pop in.  
  
“Holy fuck, you’re way too tight, Stiles,” Derek groaned.   
  
“No, I’m not, I’m just right,” Stiles replied seductively, pushing his hips back slowly as he kissed him again. Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and held him in place.  
  
“Derek,” Stiles whined. “Derek.”  
  
“Stiles,” Derek growled, pushing his cock further in. Stiles moaned, trying to push back some more but Derek’s grip held him in place.  
  
“No, Stiles, not too fast. Don’t be so eager. We’ll get there. I don’t want to hurt you, please,” Derek whispered. “Please.”  
  
“You’re not, just get in.”  
  
Derek pushed in some more and this time, Stiles groaned in pain. Derek stopped.  
  
“Fuck. I’m fine, don’t stop,” Stiles lied. “Keep going.”  
  
 _What the hell is up with this guy? What is he made of?_  
  
“No, you’re not. It’s hurting you.”  
  
“I don’t care, I want this so bad. It doesn’t hurt enough for me to want to stop. Keep going, please,” he begged. Derek sighed.  
  
Stiles took advantage of the momentary relaxation of Derek’s hands and pushed his hips back, sinking further onto his cock.   
  
“More,” Stiles said, panting. “Fuck yes,” he uttered, as the last of Derek’s cock buried into Stiles’ ass.   
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I will be,” Stiles said, his breath heavy against Derek’s neck. “I will be. Just need to get used. To it.”  
  
They remained still for a couple of minutes, Derek’s hands still on Stiles’ hips. Slowly, Stiles started rocking his body back and forth. “I’m ready,” he announced as he picked himself up and sat upright.   
  
“Oh my god,” Stiles moaned. “This is amazing. I can feel you. Fuck. That feels amazing.”  
  
Slowly, Stiles moved his ass up and down Derek’s cock, riding him. Derek closed his eyes and groaned from the tightness.   
  
“I saw this in a porno once,” Stiles said as he planted his feet further out, near Derek's shoulders. He leaned back and pushed Derek's legs apart so he could support his weight on his hands. This way, Derek had full view of his body. He had never noticed it -- probably because Stiles never takes his shirt off -- but Stiles wasn’t a regular skinny guy. He had defined abs, and the way the skin stretched across the muscles made his cock surge.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Derek said. Stiles grinned and started bouncing his hips, Derek’s cock disappearing and reappearing in rapid fashion. Derek groaned and gripped Stiles’ ankles, clutching for his life. He watched Stiles’ cock bounce as his ass slammed against his hips.  
  
“Fuck, Stiles. Are you sure you’re a virgin?”  
  
“Physically, yes,” he groaned in response. “Mentally? Probably not.”  
  
Derek’s laughter was cut short by gasps as Stiles clenched his ass.  
  
“Don’t fucking do that,” Derek warned.  
  
“Or else what?”  
  
Derek groaned, his nails digging in Stiles’ ankles. He was trying his hardest to keep his claws sheathed. Stiles kept clenching his ass and Derek couldn’t keep his eyes off Stiles’ cock.   
  
Derek pulled Stiles’ feet off the bed and Stiles lost his balance, slamming down on Derek’s cock hard. Derek groaned but quickly pushed shifted both of their bodies around until Stiles was on his back and one of his legs was hanging over Derek’s shoulder. Derek wrapped the other leg around his waist and slammed his cock deep into Stiles, pushing out a groan from his mouth.   
  
Derek leaned down on Stiles’ body, pushing his leg back, and began thrusting. With every thrust, Stiles’ groans and moans got louder and louder, and every time the pitch in Stiles’ voice increased, so did the roughness of the fucking.  
  
“F-- Fuck, D-- Derek, Derek,” Stiles whispered. “Derek, Derek.”  
  
Stiles clenched his ass muscles again and Derek groaned.   
  
"Derek, Derek, Der-rek..."  
  
Saying his name like that was just enough to push Derek over the edge. “Fuck, Stiles, I’m coming, I’m coming.”  
  
“Don’t come in me!” Stiles yelled. “Get out!”  
  
Stunned, Derek pulled out. Stiles grabbed Derek’s cock and pulled it toward his head and Derek's hips had no choice but to follow. Stiles’ mouth covered the tip of his cock and sucked. Derek groaned and watched Stiles’ swollen lips slide down his cock.  
  
“Damn it, Stiles, I’m going to explode,” Derek said, wincing. Stiles made no move to get off, and in fact, did the exact opposite. He sucked more of Derek into his mouth and Derek could feel the tip enter Stiles’ throat.   
  
“Oh fuck,” Derek said, as he grabbed Stiles’ head and held it in place. He pushed his cock deeper into Stiles’ throat then pulled back. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hips, stopping his retreat, and shoved himself down to the base of Derek’s cock.  
  
“Stiles!”  
  
Stiles’ throat constricted around Derek’s cock and that was all Derek could handle. He exploded, sending several pulses down Stiles’ throat before he pulled back, depositing the rest into Stiles’ mouth.   
  
After Derek’s orgasm had finally ended, Stiles released his cock, grinning. “Good thing I don’t have a gag reflex, huh?”  
  
“Fuck you, Stiles,” was all Derek could manage.  
  
“I think you just did,” Stiles said, grinning even harder. Derek laughed and pushed Stiles flat onto the bed and kissed him. He could taste his own come, and it tasted better than he thought it would.   
  
“My turn,” Derek said, as he licked Stiles’ lips and moved down to his cock.  
  
“Derek, I’m not going to last long,” Stiles said.  
  
“Of course you’re not going to,” Derek said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He licked the tip of Stiles’ cock before taking all of it into his mouth.  
  
“Oh fuck, you don’t -- have one -- either,” Stiles groaned. Derek massaged Stiles’ cock with his tongue as he bobbed his head while he played with Stiles’ balls with his hands. He gave one of them a squeeze and Stiles groaned.  
  
“Derek, Derek, Derek,” Stiles moaned, “Derek, I’m coming, Derek!”  
  
Derek could feel Stiles’ come travel through his cock and he pulled his mouth off Stiles’ cock just as it erupted, shooting his come all over Stiles’ chest. Derek helped squeeze out every bit of his come by jerking him until the spasms ended. Stiles’ come covered his chest and Derek’s hand. Derek let go of his cock and licked the come off his fingers.  
  
“That was amazing, Derek,” Stiles whispered. Derek grinned and cleaned Stiles’ chest and abs with his tongue. “That was everything I ever hoped it would be, and more.”  
  
This time, the kiss was passionate, soft, and perfect.   
  
Derek laid on his back, his head resting on his hand. Stiles was resting his head on Derek’s armpit, staring at Derek.  
  
“You smell good,” Stiles said.  
  
“ _I_ smell good? No, I think you mean _you_ smell good.”  
  
“Pretty sure I don’t.”  
  
Derek laughed. Stiles’ hand was on Derek’s chest, his fingers playing with the hair.  
  
“I’m so glad I came over today.”  
  
“Why did you even come over, anyway?”  
  
“No reason. I just wanted to see you.”  
  
“So, you were going to show up and say hey, then what? Leave? You must have come up with an excuse at least."  
  
“Yeah, I did.”  
  
“What was it?”  
  
“I was going to ask you to come at dinner with us.”  
  
“Us? As in...?”  
  
“Me and my dad.”  
  
Derek smiled. “Your dad? I doubt he’d want me around for dinner.”  
  
“Probably not.”  
  
“Why were you going to ask me that, then?”  
  
“I knew you were going to say no.”  
  
“Okay. My answer’s yes, then.”  
  
Stiles’ head jerked off Derek. “What?”  
  
Derek grinned. “Looks like you’ve got some explaining to do to your father.”  
  
“You’re an asshole,” Stiles muttered, lying his head down on Derek again. He kept playing with the hair on Derek’s chest.  
  
“Derek?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If you ever wax your chest again, I’ll cut your balls off.”  
  
Derek laughed.   
  
He never waxed his chest again.  
  



End file.
